1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tarpaulin pins and especially to such pins which are adapted for use in holding a tarpaulin upon the body of a cotton module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the practice has evolved whereby cotton is harvested and pressure formed into self-sustained cotton modules for transportation to areas of use. In order to protect these cotton modules from deterioration due to contact with the elements, it is advantageous to provide some form of covering or tarpaulin over the top of the cotton module. A problem has developed whereby tarpaulins used to cover the cotton modules are prone to flap in the wind and become loosened from their attachments to the cotton module itself. Accordingly, a need has developed for a simple, effective means of securing the tarpaulin to the cotton module.
A plurality of stakes have been used in the past for holding down tents, tarpaulins, and the like. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 388,795, issued Aug. 28, 1888, to Symmes et al shows a hood for use as a weather shield for hay or grain. The hood is held on the material to be protected by a plurality of ropes, with each rope being attached to a separate stake. Each stake has a pair of diverging members with one member being forced into the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,924, issued Mar. 11, 1969, to Simpson, shows a tent stake having a pair of legs which are forced into the ground. One leg is substantially longer than the other and the legs are interconnected by a bight portion having a helical loop for connection to a tie-down line. Neither of the above devices would be suitable for use in a cotton module as they contain protrubances which cause them to be knocked loose from the module.